


Morgana Realises Why The Dragon Hates Her So Much.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: That Awkward Moment When...... [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete crack, Eavesdropping, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Magic, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to visit Kilgarrah, but Kilgarrah is miffed because he thinks things should have been very different. </p><p>Or, in which the Dragon is a Merthur Shipper and Morgana and Gwen are in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana Realises Why The Dragon Hates Her So Much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, again with the crack and the crazy. I hope you enjoy it.

Morgana Realises Why The Dragon Hates Her So Much.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had decided to follow Merlin into the woods. She knew he met the dragon on Wednesdays, because Mondays and Fridays were too busy, and Sunday was stay-in-bed-for-as-long-as-possible day. At least it was for Morgana and Merlin. But Merlin did not allow Morgana to come with him. He’d actually forbidden her from coming with him to see the Dragon.

Now, Morgana had always been the dominant one in the relationship and the fact that _Merlin_ would _forbid her_ to do anything was absurd. So Morgana did what any other dominant female would do when her husband forbids her to do something. She followed him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon were all gathered in the corridor looking out of one of the windows when they noticed Merlin leaving. It was Wednesday so they weren’t surprised, but what did surprise them was that Morgana was following him.

“Maybe we should follow her?” Gwaine stated.

“Are you crazy? Remember the _last_ eavesdropping session we had? I’m never eavesdropping again!” Leon exclaimed loudly. The other Knights shuddered, they hadn’t forgotten the incident with the Round Table. Gwaine shrugged.

“We said we wouldn’t eavesdrop on _Arthur_ and _Merlin_ , not _Morgana_ and _Merlin_.” Gwaine replied.

“Good point.” Elyan agreed.

“An _excellent_ point actually, but I’ll be going with you.” The Knights turned to see Arthur in the corridor with Gwen. The Knights didn’t bother to argue with Arthur, knowing they wouldn’t win. So the group left to follow after Morgana. As they headed for the woods, Arthur and Gwen looked at the Knights. “Why were you all gathered in the corridor anyways? Didn’t I give you all guard duty?” Arthur asked.

“We got some guards to handle it.” Gwaine replied.

“They’re useless, that’s why I asked you lot to do it.” Arthur replied.

“Then why are they your guards if they’re useless?” Gwen asked. Arthur didn’t answer as they crept further into the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana arrived at the specified clearing to see Merlin sat on a log, talking to The Great Dragon.

“You do realise that Morgana is my wife Kilgarrah?” Merlin stated.

“But you and the young Pendragon are two sides of the same coin!” Kilgarrah almost whined. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Arthur is married to Gwen and I’m married to Morgana. We are _not_ a secretly gay couple Kilgarrah.” Merlin intoned drily. Morgana’s eyes went wide.

“It’s all that witch’s fault!” Kilgarrah grumbled,

“Don’t call her that.” Merlin said. Almost as though it were just a reflex and he didn’t expect it to make a difference.

“Well if she wasn’t so busy trying to get into your pants then you and the young Pendragon would already have created Albion by now.” Kilgarrah replied.

“But we’ve already created Albion!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Good point young warlock.” Kilgarrah conceded. Morgana’s eyes went even wider as she stepped into the clearing.

“So you hate me because I’m a bigger threat to your idea that Merlin and Arthur should be together?” Morgana asked.

“Yes! That Guinevere is a wimp. But you’re crazy. I wouldn’t bet against you. However, you’re ruining my perfect vision.” Kilgarrah stated.

“How many forest mushrooms have you eaten today Kilgarrah? I warned you about them. They can give hallucinations if you eat the wrong ones.” Merlin asked. Kilgarrah looked very contrite in that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Knights, Arthur and Guinevere all looked at each other from their own hiding place around the clearing.

“We’re all going home and we _never_ speak of this again.” Arthur hissed.

“What? About your epic romance with Merlin that was foretold by a mushroom addled dragon? Nope we’ll never talk about it again.” Gwen replied. Arthur glared at this wife and the group left, not ever bothering to listen as Morgana and Kilgarrah started arguing over the pros and cons of which relationship was more beneficial for Merlin in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes the dragon is a shipper. LOL! I hope this chapter made you laugh and that the next part will not disappoint.


End file.
